Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3284502-20140820035535
Block C: It Gets Real 21) Hunter gets a rude reintroduction to reality from his dad now that Miles is gone, Miles adjusts to moving in with Winston and the changes in lifestyle - but is it better or worse for him here? Snake is stunned to learn Emma is 7 months pregnant when she visits and tries to practice relating to kids more as he realizes he's painfully out of touch (and in other news, the sun rose from the east and water is wet. I've also been informed basketball is indeed played with a basket and a ball). 22) Imogen struggles to take care of her father as he gets worse, Frankie, with the help of Grace, sets up a website to call out the sexism in the comics fandom, but is this the publicity she wants? Hunter makes a new friend in Izzy, but is this new kid more trouble than he appears? 23) After Zoe failed at yet another audition and still can't sleep without nightmares, she turns to drugs for help. Imogen is tired of lying and comes clean to Becky about Adam, straining their friendship, Zace has a bit of trouble transitioning from friends to more than friends 24) Grace's parents were always addicts, there's never been much point denying it. But as they start to deteriorate, who is going to look out for her little sister? In the end, the choices Grace makes will save her sister - but tear her family apart for good. Winston is tired of being known as Miles' nerdy friend and begins to strike out on his own - can this friendship be saved? Tristan searches out a mentor as rehearsal stress gets to him 25) Imogen is devastated to learn her father will be placed in a home for the mentally disabled and does her best to take care of him and prove he can stay with her - but can he really? Becky does her best to cope with the hatred she feels from her parents but is unsure how to do so. Zig reaches out to his family in an attempt to reconnect 26) Zig is forced to move from 'collecting' to 'selling' when Vince uses Grace as leverage, Keisha begins eating to compensate for her depression and loneliness, but goes too far. Hunter has had enough of his father acting like a jerk and getting away with it and confronts him. 27) Zoe acts out under the influence of drugs after more bad press surrounding the case comes out - which only fuels more bad press against her. Can she escape this vicious cycle? Meanwhile, Grace is forced to adjust to the too cheesy, too stuffy Bakers, as well as live with her choice to report her parents. Imogen is stuck with her mother and must not only reconnect with her, but let go of her father. 28) Becky is determined to end her fued with Grace and restore peace at home, and Jack learns her 'friends' on her new dance troupe aren't as harmless as she thought and must decide between her morals and her career. As his play comes to an end, Tristan meets up with an unwelcome ex.Tiny's been continuing to hurt himself and is forced to face his issues when Zig and Grace find out about it. 29) Zig feels trapped as things with Vince come to a boiling point when he sends a guy to stalk Grace, who is forced to take action to defend herself. Yates and Tristan seem to be reconnecting until Tristan's brother's friend Fitz swings by to check up on him, walks in on them, and calls the police. Can Tristan tell the truth or will Grant walk? Keisha begins to be bullied about her weight gain, and is further frustrated when her mother is stationed in Europe for even longer, making her problems worse. 30) Drew gets more than he bargained for when he comes out as bisexual - and not all of it is positive. Drew is left to reconsider whether or not he made the right decision when he learns an old flame will be visiting over the weekend. Dallas is surprised and uncertain how to react about Drew coming out, especially when he faces bullying himself due to their friendship. Zoe's mother kicks her out of the house, convinced she's a lost cause, leaving Zoe to hunt for a new place to crash. 31) Connor must take care of Emma when Spinner is visiting Kendra and her parents are away for the weekend. The problem is, he's struggling to relate to her. Can he pull through for his god sibling in her moment of need? Jack should be resting her ankle after a bad practice, but with a big recital coming up, can she afford that? And, more importantly, what will happen to her career if she can't? Imogen searches for ways to cope with her father's placement in a home. 32) Miles, fed up with missing his family and fresh from a fight with Chewy, begins experimenting with dangerous drugs like spray paint and other things that could kill him before an unexpected person stops him. Keisha's sister becomes concerned when she learns just how much Keisha's been eating and, moreso, how much Keisha depends on food. Keisha is forced to see that no, this isn't normal. Nothing is going right with Tristan. His only relationship experience was a predator, he dropped his best friend, things have been supes awkward with Miles lately, Zoe went AWOL, and his parents are divorcing. When he hears his brother is engaged, it simply becomes too much leaving for Tristan to handle. How is he going to cope with the stifling loneliness that is his life?